An Angel and A Demon
by Devil with those Angel Wings
Summary: As an angel of the Lord Castiel never thought he would work with a demon, even a demon like Ruby but when Lucifer threatens to escape from hell Ruby is the only one to help him.
1. Finding Hope

**Full Sumary: As an angel of the Lord Castiel never thought he would work with a demon, even a demon like Ruby but when Lucifer threatens to escape from hell Ruby is the only one to help him. God cannot be found, the angels have gone in to hiding and the Winchesters have been killed all hope has almost been lost until Ruby finds Castiel the only angel still on Earth and asks for help.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night; well that's how it always was after the angels disappeared and the Winchester boys died, but this night seemed different almost as if something was going to happen.

Most nights nothing happened to Castiel his never ending search for god was exactly that, never ending. So this night something was defiantly different because Castiel could smell demon. Its not that there are no demons at all in this town it just that since word got out about Lucifer's plan to escape, well lets just say that everyone wanted in. Anyway this demon was familiar he had almost figured it out when a voice interrupted him. "Hey Cas, just the angel I was looking for. Now I need some help."

"And why would I help you, Ruby?" Castiel replied "The same reason that you're here in this rundown town, Lucifer." "You should know that I am not here for Lucifer, Ruby and anyway why would you ask me for help I'm sure you have plenty of demon friends to help with what ever it is that you need so why come to me?"

"Because you are the only one left. Since Sam and Dean died any demon like me has ran for cover, some are in Lucifer's circle now. Trust me when I say: You Are The Only One Left!" she punctuated every word, "So Cas, what do you say want to help me kill the devil?"

"I have things to do, Ruby as you should know if actually know as much as you say you do. So no I will not as you so bluntly said help you kill the devil."

"And you think your going to find what you're looking for in this godforsaken town. Oh and yes I did mean that literally."

"Fine Ruby, but if I do help you what would I get out of it?" Castiel said tired of this conversation.

"You get what your looking for God."

**

* * *

AN: Ok this is my first fanfic and this chapter maybe small but I would like some people opions before I continue so please review I won't know whether or not to continue if you don't **

**Over and Out LIL-ROZE  
**


	2. Picking a Fight

**AN This ones longer i think its just the first chapter was for school and i didn't think anyone would like it so i didn't have any ideas for something else to do with it but i think i have a plot or at least a rough yeah and just so no one gets confused about it my Ruby is the one from season another thing I'm in australia and supernatural season 5 stoped just before Abandon all Hope so if anything is wrong or you think anything has already happened I probly haven't seen it sorry. Hope you like it -LIL-ROZE**

**Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural or anything to do with it. Though I do own quite a bit of mullet rock.****  


* * *

**

Picking A Fight

The two were beginning their journey to, as Ruby said, "KICK ASS!" and it wasn't going well. Ruby was trying to convince Castiel to ride on her motorbike which wasn't going at all, he was then trying to find out the details of her plan which was non existent at the moment but she wasn't going to tell Castiel that.

By the time they were in the next town (which was about six hours longer of a drive than it should have been) Ruby decided that she was hungry. So they went to the first bar they found for some french fries. The bar (The Lone Cowboy) was a small place with just enough room for the bartender to serve drinks, but they managed to find room for a dance floor and jukebox. As soon as they were in the door Castiel was cornered by the only woman dancing. She came up to the pair and started to rub herself against him, she then spoke in what she probably believed was a sexy voice, but just sounded like she was drunk, "Hey Pretty Boy," she slurred " you got a name?" Castiel took it all in stride and responded as smoothly as ever, "Castiel and you may be?" she looked him up and down before replying, "I'm Bree and your gonna dance with me." while dragging him to the dance floor.

Castiel turned back to Ruby to look at her pleadingly she just shrugged and went to find some fries. After five song 'Bree' let Castiel sit, "So why are we in this town?" he asked to which Ruby flipped her blonde hair and turned to the pool table where two guys were about to get into a fight, then she replied with one word " Him."

As Castiel study the man he remembered smelling demon while he was dancing but brushing it off because of Ruby by looking at this man he believed wrong and it wasn't just the smell it was the fact that when the taller man went to punch him the demons eyes flashed pure black, at that the taller, drunk man stumbled back and rubbed his eyes. Castiel turned back to Ruby, nodded his head and asked " Why him?" she replied by getting up, gesturing for him to follow and heading towards the pool table.

When she got there instead of talking to the other demon or anything cival like that she punched him. After picking himself up off the ground and checking to see if his nose was bleeding (it wasn't) he finally turned around to see who punched him, he had his mouth open to say something when he saw Ruby then his face broke into a smile "Rubes! Long time no see. I haven't seen you since oh when was it?" he said brightly to which Ruby looked more annoyed than before, "Its Ruby, Sanc, and it was Germany but that's not what I'm here for and you know it."" Yes I know Rubes its just fun to annoy you and as for the reason well he isn't here and _you_ know that." the other demon, Sanc, stated brightly.

Castiel though was watching the exchange completely engrossed, the pair bantered with an old familiarity and the way Ruby punched him when she first saw him would have reminded anyone over than Cas of a ex-girlfriend still mad at the man for cheating on her and that to him calling her Rubes and Castiel was confused but fascinated. There was a more than large chance that if he didn't interupt them that they would have kept arguing for hours but most likely when asked why would have no idea but he did which saved the whole bar a lot of trouble, " If you do not mind me asking, who is 'he' and why do you want to know where he is?" they both turned around like they had forgotten he was there or in Sanc's case ever knew he was there, Ruby was the one who answered proudly, finally having worked out the plan, "Crowley we're looking for Crowley and why well Cas its more fun if you don't know." she then turned back to Sanc, "Now are you going to tell us or what?"looking into Ruby's eyes and seeing that she was not going to get into another pointless argument, he looked like a child who had just been told there was not going to be a christmas that year and then answered in the saddest voice he could manage, "Fine Ruby, I'll tell you," he then brightened" but you have to give me a kiss first and no on the cheek crap." Ruby sighed as if it was the worst thing that could possibly happen but did as asked. The kiss lasted for about three seconds before Ruby moved to pull away which Sanc definitely noticed and pulled her back closer.

Ruby then being Ruby as soon as he let her go punched him again and then kicked him in the balls. Which is when Sanc got up and threw a punch at her and it went something like that til the owner of the bar (a fat man wearing a cowboy hat and boots) kicked them out. Right before Sanc disappeared he whispered something into Ruby's ear which she must of liked because of a) how wide her smile was and b) the fact she didn't punch him again. She then wordlessly got on her bike and waited for Cas, as soon as he was on that town, bar and hopefully for Ruby's sake, Sanc.


End file.
